


Sweethearts

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, High School, Jealousy, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen's first day of high school is pretty typical... in their opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [This Prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/86430.html?thread=32908702#t32908702)
> 
> Un-Beta'd

"Look at you two. You're so grown up. I remember…" Jared's mom cooed as she fluttered between the two.

"When we first met," the duo parroted in unison.

"Now you two don’t pick on us. It's not our fault you two are as cute as buttons. I mean, when she put Jared in the sandbox…"

"And Jensen leaned in to kiss my cheek. Well, you just knew he was in love with me."

"And…"

"When Jared beat up the playground bully for kicking sand in my eyed. You both knew we would be together forever. You two need new stories," Jensen finished with a chuckle.

"Oh hush. If you want to hear new stories, then you two need to give us new stories. Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"I made it on the football team," Jared managed to get out between bites of egg.

"Really? Why didn’t you tell me?" Jensen asked with a fake whine. Beaming at his boyfriend.

"I just did."

"You can be such a blockhead sometimes. I'll do my best to come to all of your games and cheer you on."

"Or… you could become a cheerleader and cheer on the whole team," Jared suggested.

"Hmmm, no. I don’t like the whole team and I am sure the skirts would make my ass look fat," Jensen replied jokingly.

Jared hugged his boyfriend close, leaned their foreheads together, and replied seriously. "I would still love you if your ass was as big as Texas."

Jensen's only response was to kiss his boyfriend…, which made their mothers squeal in delight. "You two are like an old married couple and newlyweds all rolled into one handsome package."

"Have you asked Jensen to the prom yet?" Jared mother asked suddenly.

Jared rolled his eyes at his mother. "Mom, we're freshmen. No prom for us for a few more years."

"That is no reason not to take action early son. What would you do if someone swooped in and asked him first?"

"Fine. Jensen, will you go to the prom with me? We can wear matching tuxedos and everything. Just nothing powder blue."

Jensen frowned and tapped his forefinger to his lips as he pretended to think about it. "I don’t know. I mean, what is Misha asks me to the prom? Plus, powder blue would make my eyes stand out, don’t you think?"

"Then I'll beat him up and carry you to the prom over my shoulder... in a traditional tux. Really, I love you, but no powder blue."

"Such a big brute you are. Well, I don’t want you hurting our poor little friend; so I guess I'll go to the prom with you. I warn you though; I am a nice respectable girl. If you do anything unchivalrous I will be forced to take steps to protect my maidenhood," Jensen said playfully while batting his eyelashes.

"Alright you two; that is enough flirting, time to get to school," Jensen;s mom said with a laugh.

Both of the boys laugh as they pull apart, but neither let's go of the other's hand. "Are you sure y'all want to drive us? We can take the bus."

"Nonsense, we enjoy spending our mornings with you two."

"You mean you enjoy picking on us," Jared said with a sniff.

"And they like driving Mom's new pick-up. You two aren’t going to suddenly become cougars are you? We don’t need to hide our friends, do we?"

"Don’t you boys worry your pretty little heads about us. We both love your daddies very much. We might do a little window shopping from time to time…"

"Maybe glance at a few menus, but we always go home to eat."

Both boys winced and shuddered at the words coming from their mothers' mouths. When the truck stopped, the two boys let go of each other's hands to hasten their departure.

When they met back up they grabbed each other's hands and made their inside school. "Jenny, you know I love you, but your mother is a pervert."

"Yes, and so is your mother. You realize that, unless we elope, we are totally effed when we get married. I swear they have been making the plans since we were little and they are only getting more extravagant," Jensen bemoaned.

"Yeah, our wedding topper will probably be of 'dueling swords'. We'll have bouquets of condom balloons, penis shaped ice, our wedding song will be 'Bad Things'. We'll have to keep the kids away from them until they can fend for themselves," Jared said with a sigh.

"Ha! We both know that won’t work. They'll guilt trip us into seeing their grandkids. Can we just get them some grand-puppies or grand-kitties for the first five or so years?" Jensen asked with an adorable pout.

"You do realize you two keep raising the bar for all of us single folk here, right? Not all of us can have love at first sight when we're three-years-old," the new arrival informed them.

"Are you jealous Misha?"

Misha grinned and shook his head. "Nope, just thought you two should be made aware of your surroundings and of the lesser beings forced to endure your undying love and your diabetic inducing attempts at flirting."

"Har-dee-har, I'm laughing on the inside, truly I am," Jensen said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, did you try out for the football team?" Jared asked Misha once they arrived at his and Jensen's locker.

"Oh sure, I love the thought of all those muscle men throwing me around and getting bruises all over instead of tickles." The sarcasm in his voice thick.

"No need to get defensive. I only asked because I saw you up here when I tried out for the team."

"Maybe he tried out for the cheerleading squad."

"Oh, you two are a riot. For your information; I was trying out for the Tennis team," Misha replied flatly.

Jensen smiled at their friend. "Cool, did you make it?"

Misha grinned and nodded.

"I heard Nicki and Dick joined the tennis team too. Now, they wouldn’t be the reason you decided to try, would it?" Jared teased.

"You gossip too much. Jensen, did you know that your man is a gossip?"

"I know, it's one of his flaws, but he's a great kisser. So I am willing to overlook it."

"Disgustingly smitten. I suppose you both have the same classes again this year," Misha asked without truly asking.

Jared snorted and Jensen chuckled. "Nope, he gets out of P.E. due to sports, which you already knew. Lucky bastards. Plus he wanted Auto Shop and Film Production. Where I wanted Drama and Nursing."

Misha groaned when he heard their electives. "They may not be the same classes, but they complement each other. You two are a walking, talking, RomCom cliche in the making. Years from now you'll be a movie star and the main character in a film; Jared will be directing it… it will be about _your lives_ and it will naturally be a huge success. Because you two don’t know how to do anything by halves."

"You're just jealous."

"Yes, I am. So besides those classes do your schedules lined up? Same lunch and everything?"

"Some, but no lunches together this semester. Jensen has Lunch A and I have Lunch C. Which sucks. Our classes after lunch are the same, but I'm going to miss watching Jen eat. He never eats enough when I'm not there. I just know he's going to start losing weight. Misha, do you have Lunch A?" Jared asked in a full panic.

"No, sorry. I have Lunch B. Why don’t you ask your teammates?"

Jared just sighed and Jensen laughed. "I already have, I struck out there too."

"I promise to eat. Now off to class with you. I'll see you after lunch. Well, fourth period for me, lunch for you. Have a good first half a day."

The rest of the school day went well. Jensen made a few new friends and remembered to eat some lunch. While Jared was too busy worrying about his, love to make friends or even pay attention to class. Which caused the smaller boy to chuckle.

"You can laugh. You don’t have to worry that someone is going to swoop in and steal me. You’re too pretty to be left alone. Someone is always hitting on you," Jared said with a grumble.

"Yes, and I always tell them that I am in a happy and committed relationship. Same way I did this morning when one of the seniors hit on me."

Jared froze and stared at his boyfriend in horror. "Someone hit on you?"

Jensen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yes, just to make you feel better, Misha _also_ warned the boy away, as did Coach Morgan. Shoot, Coach Morgan even made the boy run laps for, and I quote, 'Trying to touch what clearly is not yours.' Better?"

"Not really. I hate it when people hit on you."

"Hey, I get jealous too. I get so sick of all those girls throwing themselves at you. Swearing that if you would give them a chance, they could show you how much you like girls. Sadly, you _rarely_ see their pathetic attempts at flirting _as_ flirting. Which doesn't make you less attractive to them. They think you are just playing hard to get," Jensen countered seriously.

Jared could only shake his head at his boyfriend's words. No one ever flirted with him. Not seriously. Unlike Jensen, who Jared was tempted to beat the idiots off him with a stick. Of course, all these thoughts of people stealing Jen away from him, was effectively souring his mood.

Jared scanned the crowd, looking and wondering if the person was the one who hit on Jen in his absence. So wrapped up in his attempt and finding his prey that he had not seen the wicked look in his boyfriend's eyes. However, he certainly felt the kiss on his cheek.

"You're adorable when you scowl. Now stop trying to skin people with your eyes and let's get to class," Jensen said with a laugh as he trotted ahead to get to English.

He hadn’t expected his boyfriend to chase after him and grab him from behind. Jensen turned around in Jared arms and tried to scowl at his captor. "I love you," Jared finally said as he hugged his boyfriend closer.

"I love you too," Jensen finally said and snuggled deeper into Jared's arms. They were still in that embrace when the tardy bell finally rang. Not that either of the boys heard it. They were too lost in each to notice the world around them.

~Fin~


End file.
